


wake up, we fall again (fanmix)

by intoxicatelou



Series: homecoming with fucking fanmix [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Other Media Types, Secret Relationship, homecoming with fucking but make it a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: "I just wanted to be like you."or in which Peter seduces and then falls in love with his teenage dream crush and it’s all very, very, real.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: homecoming with fucking fanmix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	wake up, we fall again (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



****** **

****_wake up, we fall again_ (side B)** ** ****

In which Peter seduces and then falls in love with his teenage dream crush and it’s all very, very, real.

 **[Full Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnnASmK0x7B32o_Cli8Or34adxRnazR0Z) **/ **[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5s2Glvj1H3TJ5AdA1PKujC?si=er5gggB_QzO62JYdOiH07Q)**

1\. [**_Weak (Acoustic)_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_AJWtZR_6k) — **AJR**

But I'm weak. And what's wrong with that? 

Oh boy, oh boy, I love it when I fall for that / Wake up, we fall again

2\. [**_Window_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiXfzapc2Js) — **Still Woozy**

If I got one thing right it was you and me / But I go in through the window so nobody sees

Pull me closer please / I don't even need you to explain

  
3\. [**Pretty Please**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylzhMn6MlVc) — **Dua Lipa**

I know that I seem a little stressed out / But you're here now, and you're turning me on

I wanna feel a different kind of tension / Yeah, you guessed it, the kind that's fun

4\. [_**God in Jeans**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg2AGzD5d4M) — **Ryan Beatty**

God is real, he was sleeping in my bed last night 

We were naked with the radio on / Played him favourite song

5\. [**Fuck**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhvzwIZZZ3A) ** _[it I love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhvzwIZZZ3A)_** — **Lana Del Rey**

Baby, wish that you would hold me or just say that you were mine

But it's killing me slowly / Dream a little dream of me

6\. _**[Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnUgePX3V4w)**_ — **the 1975**

"Some things just take time

How can you be sure if you won't try?”

7\. _**[Boyfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reCSdoGbEAk)**_ — **Ariana Grande**

I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck / I don't wanna be too much

But I don't wanna miss your touch / And you don't seem to give a fuck

8\. _**[Running Out of Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uyf_lImpdRw)**_ — **Tyler, The Creator**

Secrets, oh, you spin my head around / I been lookin' for it 

I been runnin' out of spells / To make you love me

9\. **[_Hot Sugar_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcr4njTar0s) — Glass Animals **

Hot sugar in the afternoon / I wish that we could be real too / So cool but we don't talk / Hotels and alcohol

Pool paintings on the wall / Hot rubber on the tar / I don't wanna be around you / Just wanna be like you

10\. _**[Keep Me Crying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BvejyJkFWo)**_ — **HAIM**

When you leave, I can't stop my heart hurting

Hurts to say I keep thinking you're staying

11\. _**[illicit affairs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLV2SJKWk4M)**_ — **Taylor Swift**

Don’t call me “kid,” don’t call me “baby” / Look at this idiotic fool that you made me

You taught me a secret language I can’t speak with anyone else

12\. [_**iloveyoumorethanicansay** _](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLan4wueHQ4) — **HONNE**

I love you more than I can say

But I don't like you much these days

13\. [_**Ambrosia**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpZEzJ2vMQI) — **Rosie Tucker**

Black tank top, middle of autumn

Nothing is different / Just cause you wish that it is

14\. _**[Casino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmobKehTYR4)**_ — **Ryan Beatty**

Put a hand in my pocket, walk away

Love me to death or don't give me anything

15\. _**[Let Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VNCymT-Cs)**_ — **Alec Benjamin**

Could you find a way to let me down slowly?

A little sympathy, I hope you can show me

16\. _**[Cayendo (Side A)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPEQHJ7elK0)**_ — **Frank Ocean**

When I still really, really, love you like I do 

If you can’t, then I will / Is it love to keep it from you?

17\. _**[can’t bear to be without you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zgJDvekYVQ)**_ — **HONNE**

I can't bear to be without ya

Love just ain't the same without ya

18\. _**[That’s My Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnhDV0uO8gg)**_ — **Miss Benny**

Waking up at 6 a.m. because we're bored of dreaming

What's the point of dreaming when I got you here with me

  
  



End file.
